


【盾冬】命运之轮

by zeroland



Category: Captain American
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroland/pseuds/zeroland





	【盾冬】命运之轮

【盾冬】Das Rad des Schicksals/命运之轮  
预警：【七日生的番外】哨兵半兽化形态Steve×向导Bucky。  
Before we go：各位乘客请刷卡，前门上后门下，看管好您的财物。

文题无关。只是这首歌真好听。

这太过了。

巴基一开始只是抱着吸猫的心态搓了几下巴尔德尔（史蒂夫的精神体）的头，并且把狮子蓬松的鬃毛拣起一束扎了个小揪揪，然后笑嘻嘻地给史蒂夫发了张照片，哨兵此刻大概还在会议室里听着无聊的任务报告，天知道寇森哪有那么多话可以讲，要不是他是一个已经有了向导的哨兵，而且没有逃过中年秃顶的命运，巴基真的会觉得他抓着史蒂夫的胳膊叽里呱啦关切地太多了一些。

“所以你是在吃醋？”

脑海中冷不丁地响起史蒂夫的声音倒让他吓了一跳，巴基的精神屏障向来是对史蒂夫敞开的，早在他的向导身份还没有公开的时候就是如此，史蒂夫熟门熟路地进来，然后给他传递映射，巴基懒洋洋地在床上打了滚，闭上眼睛看见那头的会议室，亮着的屏幕和昏昏欲睡的大家，史蒂夫正襟危坐，摊开在桌上的笔记本却是白的，连笔盖都没打开，在场唯一生动着的就是局长稀疏的发际线，发丝在空中野蛮飞舞，巴基甚至觉得那比上个月见到他时还要后退好几寸。

“我可没有吃醋，”他哼哼着，坏心眼儿地在脑海里投放自己穿着浴袍躺在床上的样子，腰带松松垮垮地系在腰间，下摆正好到膝盖，露出匀称的小腿，在床沿上晃动，“事实上，我吃了辣香肠披萨和芝士土豆泥，还嚼了薄荷糖。”

肚子里填满了压缩饼干和脱水蔬菜的史蒂夫的精神领域狠狠地震动。不仅是因为食物，当然不会是食物，他们已经七天没见面了，因为巴基要在班纳的实验室里调节他紊乱的向导素，史蒂夫的哨兵气息又太过强烈，于是班纳如同画银河分离牛郎织女的王母一般狠心，拒绝让巴基偷偷溜出去跟史蒂夫见面。史蒂夫只好跑出去接各种各样的任务，连带着揍人的力道都大了很多，收获了一帮子迷弟，星星眼地说队长真的哨兵中的哨兵，A中之A。

巴基愉悦地感受着史蒂夫陡然上增的体温和心跳，哨兵的情绪在他看来就像是一层薄膜，太过明了，热度包裹着思念和欲望，在共鸣腔里不断折射放大，

“我真想你。”他吸着鼻子，好把不知什么地方涌上来的鼻酸给消灭在摇篮里，但是向导的情绪如此浓郁地飘散在封闭的空间里，巴尔德尔不安而焦躁地在房间里走来走去，反映出史蒂夫此刻内心的躁动。他差一点就要见不到巴基了，就在前一段时间他们经历了有生以来最可怕的分离。因为巴基假冒哨兵十多年，又得罪了刚刚掌权的皮尔斯，他是潜伏在神盾塔里的九头蛇的领导者，黑暗组织悄悄收集每个哨兵的基因样本，再绑架稀有向导强行绑定，被控制的向导可以用精神攻击轻易地击溃一个B级哨兵，而巴基正好成了他们的目标。表面上，皮尔斯给予他神盾塔最严厉的处罚，击碎精神领域，杀死精神动物，但实际上巴基是他最希望得到的A级向导，也是档案记载的唯一一位精神领域的强化程度可以跟美国队长史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯相抗衡的人，于是他设计制造了一场意外，在巴基公开执行的最后一次任务里，他掉下了黑塔，那是个古时用于囚禁和处死哨兵向导的地方，向来无人生还。 

史蒂夫仍旧记得他把巴基从九头蛇塔的底层地牢里救出来时眼神破碎的样子，却仍然顽强地抓着一点好的记忆不放，揪着他的领子小小声地说脑袋疼。当然疼了。他把冲进来的九头蛇都杀光了，用无法控制的精神力，让人发了疯。

史蒂夫可再也不想忍受这些了。七天已经是极限了，天知道一个暴躁的A级哨兵能干出什么事儿来。

他想现在，立刻就见到巴基。

“巴基。”

还沉浸在精神世界里的向导闻声回头，发现狮子正抬起头看他，小揪揪在头顶上甩来甩去的，粉红色的发生给这幅场景增添了诡异的萌感。

巴基放下手机，觉得嗓子有点干，向导和哨兵都有精神体，必要的时候他们会和精神体同化，方便出任务，但是非任务期间，史蒂夫还是第一次这么干。不知道神盾局局长知道他激情恳切的演讲只是对着史蒂夫的空壳会是什么心情。

狮子站起来，甩动着尾巴，一只前爪搭在床沿上。

巴基睁圆眼睛，是只有动漫人物才会有的那种圆度，瞳孔完整映出了狮子英俊的面容：“史蒂夫？”

“是我。”他抬起爪子，准确地按在巴基的手心里，向导用手指捏着他的肉垫，挨个按过去，他知道怎样对付一只大猫，史蒂夫发出舒服的呼噜声，凑上前来把脑袋搁在他的腿上。大猫温顺地很，一点都没有战场上那种神挡杀神的威严感，倒像是橘猫成了精，磨蹭着他的腿求摸摸求抱抱。

巴基非常受用地摸着毛。人形的史蒂夫可不会这样子跟他撒娇。

正当他沉浸在吸猫中时，一阵湿乎乎的感觉从腹部传来。

操。他的腰带什么时候被解开的！

史蒂夫看样子对狮子状态的自己并没有不熟练的情况，灵活地扒开巴基的浴袍，如同剥开一颗大白兔奶糖，巴基赤裸着上身，下身只穿一条内裤，直到他一爪子把他按下去才挣扎着反应过来，脸红了一大半。

猫科动物的舌头上长着细小的倒刺，起先只在下巴和喉结那里打转，巴基的身体紧绷着，在逐渐升高的热度里松弛下来，被舔舐过的皮肤变成淡淡的粉红色，舌头滑过锁骨之后又反复缠绵着小向导的胸口，如同被荆棘缠绕的花蕾，巴基的乳首充血挺立着，被剐蹭得又痛又痒，他喘着气去推埋在胸前的巨大的狮子头，没推动，史蒂夫在脑海里问他舒不舒服，问得云淡风轻又满是得意，就好像在说巴基我做的苹果派好不好吃，同时变本加厉地捉弄他发红的胸口，抓捏肌肉，猫科动物踩奶的天性在此刻暴露无遗，气得向导用尽全部力气拔掉了一根狮子胡子。

史蒂夫也不恼，强壮的前爪使了劲儿，把巴基翻了个身，一根胡子的代价显得太过划算，巴基闭着眼睛，把胳膊叠起来垫在下巴下面，鼻腔里传出愉快的哼声，他把这个当成按摩了。热乎乎湿漉漉的，带着倒刺的舌头有效地缓解肌肉的酸痛，纾解着他紧张的神经，而狮子腹部的毛显得密实柔软

哦天哪。天哪。天哪。

史蒂夫说：“我要操你。”

“来吧宝贝儿，”巴基咬着下嘴唇调戏他，“巴基哥哥在这儿等着你呢。”

直到被一个火热的，尺寸惊人的家伙抵住腿根，巴基才意识到史蒂夫是来真格的，他还保持着完全的狮子形态，肌肉密布在厚实的皮毛下面，比原本的块头还要大上一倍，完完全全地把巴基笼罩住了。同时强硬地挤进他的双腿，摩擦着腿根细嫩的皮肤。他被刺激地弓起了腰，如同煮熟的虾子。史蒂夫绝对不会想要就这么进去的，绝对不。

史蒂夫纯洁正直地用一张狮子脸看着他。眼神在说：“我想。”

“操你的史蒂夫。”巴基被逼红了眼，一脚踩在狮子毛绒绒的头上，阻碍那只蠢蠢欲动的大家伙真的捅进来，然后趁着这个空档手脚并用地往前爬，企图逃离那根巨大的，长满了倒刺的东西，这他妈的会出人命的，他十分，非常确定这一点，成为第一个被精神体形态的哨兵操死在床上的向导听起来一点都不英雄和光彩，他都可以想象明天山姆和娜塔莎脸上精彩的表情。

“巴基，”史蒂夫在他的精神领域里非常不满地说，“你居然还有精力想别人。”

巴基的手刚攥紧被单正要使力爬，狮子就低声咆哮着抬起爪子按住了他的弯曲的左膝盖，瞬间就瓦解了一半逃跑的可能性，尾巴缠上他的腰把他放倒在床铺里，狮子形态的史蒂夫要比正常状态的他更会欺负人，毛绒绒的身躯整个顺着身体的线条把被拖回来的巴基压得严严实实的，动弹不得，只能徒劳地把手伸到后面企图拔下他腹部的毛来制造微不足道的疼痛，但这对一只两百多磅的狮子来说根本算不了什么。史蒂夫的两个爪子一左一右地搁在巴基的脑袋旁边，然后朝他的脖子尽情喷洒热乎乎的气流。

巴基觉得自己像一块奶油饼干中间的夹心，快要融化了，细密的汗水分布在皮肤表面，显得更加光滑细腻。他开始骂脏话了，摆动着全身为数不多还能动弹的几个地方，刚说没几句，就跟被抓住了后颈子的小奶猫似的，声音被撞破成了细碎的呻吟。史蒂夫小心翼翼地抵在洞口，略微抵开一点又放开，欲擒故纵，一边用爪子按捏着他的臀部，留下鲜红的印子。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……不行……”巴基可怜兮兮地呜咽着，“不行，太大了，会出人命的。”

他刚才可没想过这家伙真会想着用兽化的形态，他发誓，以前史蒂夫的脑海里，绝对没有产生过一丁点这样的想法。

“放心，不会的。”史蒂夫哄小孩似的，模仿着当初巴基哄他去四人约会时的语气，“你可以的宝贝儿。”

意识到巴基没有反抗的力气之后，史蒂夫还是决定恢复了半兽化的状态，尾巴还在，只是爪子重新变成了手指，第一次尝试不能太狠，否则巴恩斯先生在回过味儿来之后什么都干得出来。他的手指游走在他的皮肤上，留下跟爪子不一样的痕迹，然后把他的下巴掰过来接吻。巴基的唇瓣和舌尖被吮吸得发麻，呜咽还没来得及从唇齿里溢出来，就被哨兵比平时充满戾气的吻堵了回来。

巴基的腿分开，前端分泌的黏液已经在床单上留下了一小块印记，史蒂夫的手指摸索着刚刚被刺激过的穴口，甬道被打开，生涩而艰难地容纳他的指节。巴基抓着床单的手瞬间收紧了，很快又颤抖着松开，无目的地曲张着。

史蒂夫摸着他光滑的脊背，引起他连续不断的颤栗，甬道被开拓到最适合进入的状态，史蒂夫抓着他的脚踝略微调整着角度，然后直接顶了进去

巴基觉得他的脊背像是一面被粉刷的墙，强烈的刺激从尾椎骨攀爬上来，本能的抵抗还没等提上劲儿就被抓着手腕按在一边。微微红肿的甬道容纳着入侵者，缠绵讨好，两个人的身体契合在一起，史蒂夫的尾巴缠着巴基的脚腕，在小腿上摩挲着，尾巴尖轻轻擦过因为舒服而蜷曲起来的脚趾。

就在某一个瞬间，巴基明明感觉到史蒂夫已经找到了那个点，他都准备好接下来高涨的快感了，但是史蒂夫停了下来，就这么埋在他的身体里，一动不动地，巴基疑惑地撑起身体，回头看：“……史蒂夫？”

哨兵伏在他的背上，安抚又心虚地拿手指在他肩胛骨上打转：“巴基……”

“操！”

这他妈的谁教他的！

巴基刹那间就尖叫出声，声调溃不成军，跟汗水一样蒸腾在空气里，史蒂夫总归是个说到做到的好孩子，倒刺在一瞬间重新出现，使得阴茎胀大了一倍，满满当当地撑开了巴基的内里，穴口红肿，几乎是卡着史蒂夫不让他退出去。细密的倒刺正好重重地碾过巴基的敏感点，一下一下地研磨着，操进他的甬道里，剐蹭得壁上的软肉都像熟透了似的变成深深的紫红色，使他如遭电击，脑子里空白一片，快感和疼痛猛烈地把他灼烧成灰烬。这还不够，史蒂夫分出一些精神游丝，柔韧地探入到他的精神屏障里，跟他的精神游丝交织在一起，那些黑暗的残存的精神褶皱在向导没有精神力设防的情况下暴露无遗，给了史蒂夫钻进去的机会，巴基最后挣扎着，但是一个虚弱的向导根本无法抵抗一个正被喂饱的哨兵，史蒂夫大口吞吃着他的精神波动，巴基的精神领域和他的身体一样一览无余。而精神和身体双重的夹击让他一下子软在床上，只能哆哆嗦嗦地用指甲扣紧了史蒂夫的手背，任凭他带着他沉迷在情色里，然后痉挛地迎来高潮。

“你走开。”

他气鼓鼓地从牙缝里逼出这几个字。

史蒂夫知道这次他欺负人欺负狠了，他把巴基逼急了，逼到了赤裸的境地里。于是讨好地吻着他的耳垂，他还硬着，巴基像一条脱水的鱼被他嵌在手里，只剩下大口喘息的力气。

他小心地退出来，液体从巴基的颤抖的腿根滴落。

巴基抖抖索索地扶着墙撑起身体，脸上的红潮蔓延到耳后，他把额头抵在墙壁上，柔软的棕色发丝从耳边垂下来，被不知道是汗还是眼泪的液体打湿了。高潮之后他觉得浑身都是麻的，从内而外的酸胀感，疼痛在快感的余韵之后姗姗来迟，他艰难地用手摸着后面的穴口，难以置信地问道：

“我是不是坏掉了？”

史蒂夫从背后抱着他，亲吻他的颈侧，被汗水打湿的两具年轻的身体紧贴在一起，肌肉线条严丝合缝。史蒂夫扣着巴基的手指，牵引着他摸摸他头上圆圆的狮子耳朵，还有那一小撮被扎起来的金发。

“不会，宝贝儿，”史蒂夫说。他抓住巴基的腿，接着他完全放松靠下来的身体，手上使力把他托起来，双腿叠在胸前，“你真美。”

“啊哈。”巴基呼出一口气，毫无威胁力地威胁道，“不许变换形态。我知道你在想什么，罗杰斯。”

他们还有好多时间可以浪费和探索呢。


End file.
